1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle plate structure, particularly to a micro nozzle plate fabricated by electroforming and applied to liquid atomization devices, such as a semiconductor photoresist coating machine, a medication device, and an aromatic essential oil diffuser. Each orifice of the nozzle plate of the present invention has a structure with different layers/sections/parts/spaces so as to enhance the effect of liquid atomization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nozzle plates are commonly used in liquid atomization devices, such as semiconductor photoresist coating machines, medication devices, aromatic essential oil diffusers, sprayers, ink cartridges and the like. A nozzle plate uses the principle of electronic oscillation to generate high frequency vibrations to scatter a bigger molecular cluster of liquid into several smaller molecular clusters in a conditions adapted to be atomized or sprayed.
However, the nozzle plate structures of the current atomization devices are usually too simple to atomize liquid completely. For example, the orifice thereof is merely a circular through-hole. In such a case, liquid are likely to accumulate around the orifices, and liquid droplets are likely to drip down therefrom. Thus, the effect of atomization or the quality of spray-dispersing is degraded.
The present invention intends to provide a nozzle plate structure to solve the problem of droplet dripping and improve the effect and quality of liquid atomization.